fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Ryuzaki
---- Jin Ryuzaki () is a young man hailing from the country of Mys, born and raised as a member of the esteemed Ryazuki Family '''alongside his two siblings, __ and __. Growing up as a child, Jin grew up in a very strict environment with an atmosphere created by the huge emphasis placed on acquiring the necessary knowledge for running Mystan Businesses in accordance with the ways of the Mystan Government's policies. Having completed all his studies, Jin set out to traverse and settle over in the native continent of Ishgar where he eventually discovered Oshibana Town - a Fioran town bustling with excitement and vibrancy. Appearance Personality Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Enchantment '''Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic practised across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Due to its broad effects and lack of absolute effect, most abandoned the basic concept of Enchanting and soon went to more specialized methods that lead to the branching of modern Magic. A peculiar form of Enchantment actually enables individuals to affix inanimate objects with a "personality." The greatest downfall to Enchantment, however, lies in its lack of permanence. Enchantment acts upon the basis of affixing one's Magic into the surrounding world, however it does not take into account one's willpower to suffuse any aspect of the world with one's power. All Magic affixed into the world will eventually become a part of the spiritual flow of nature, for that is the cycle of all things. Whereas in true Magic, the flow of energy within oneself and the flow of energy in nature is synchronized, leading to one pouring out their very soul to create miracles, Enchantment attaches onto this flow, rather than synchronizing with it. As such, those who do not possess the grandiose magical power, or additive magical items, to create a stronger link, will find their spells fading away against the test of time. Prowess Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Jin possesses a "Monster" Aura. * Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. * '''Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū) is a Magic Seal-based fighting style. The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is a special method of utilizing one's Magic Seal in the heat of combat; it involves the user bringing out Magic Seals of all sorts of properties in order to induce a wide variety of effects upon the opponent and the surroundings; unlike the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is derived from bringing out different layers of Magic Seals, which gives off the appearance of multiple Magic Seals stacked on top of one another, each Magic Seal linking to the others via a magical tether formed through the caster's magical energy. The Magic Seals utilized by a magician who practices the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is capable of augmenting their movements and attacks with the Magic Seals; the user can harness their Magic Seals offensively or defensively; being utilized as a shield from enemy attacks, as well as a weapon by flinging the Magic Seals against the foe telekinetically or by launching it physically at the enemy—thus producing a high velocity that smashes into the opponent, knocking them flying- though the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is best utilized with Magic Staves. An intermediately-level user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style more often than not uses Magic Seals which have illusionary properties upon their targets in order to set up far stronger attacks. The properties of the user's Magic Seal can range to being solid in order to serve as battering rams and stepping stones to simply energy-based in order to serve as a medium to fire elemental attacks and the like from the Magic Seals. Generally, a master of this magic can use Generally, a user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is not as powerful as an up-close-and-personal fighter with a powerful magic such as Crash, but the Magic Seals can temporarily boost their power and spells' area-of-effect; additionally, they're usually not as fast as a user of High Speed and Slowing Magic, but they can boost their speed AND that of others with their Magic Seals; and they can attack from any range with several different elements while buffing everyone else. The only big weakness that the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is known to have is that constant can tire the magician using it out relatively quickly, as they are constantly generating magical energies with the power. Overall, it would be best to describe the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style as a 'jack of all trades' magic style when fully mastered, giving the user not really exceptional power unless delving into the higher-ranked attacks, but exceptionally wide versatility when compared to a user of a single magic. * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣・鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water is a spell which enables the user to return an opposing attack back to its source. When casting Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, the user creates a Magic Seal which is mainly cyan in texture- the crest in the middle resembles a swirling arrow, indicating its properties; this Magic Seal has three layers, as the name would indicate. This Magic Seal manifests in front of the user for the briefest of moments- this Magic Seal gathers eternano by drawing it from the user and the surroundings for a split second. The moment that a projectile attack comes into contact with the first layer of Mirror Water, it pierces through the other one, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified with the magical energy Mirror Water had gathered, enabling the user to take control of it, and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the Magic Seals act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the force of the original attack, from any angle at such a speed that it seems that the user has access to the opposing attack, bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user; granting the user immunity to most projectiles, and they can defend other allies with the spell. However, Mirror Water can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing; additionally, if the user attempts to reflect a projectile of sufficient power it will shatter, like a normal defensive barrier, and leave the user stunned. Prowess Weapons and Equipment Magical Convergent Cannon: Portable Jupiter (マジカルコンバージェントキャノン：ポータブル木星 Majikarukonbājentokyanon: Pōtaburu mokusei) is a type of Magic Weapon used specifically by Akuma. The Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter is a powerful weapon feared by all. When fired, the cannon releases a compressed beam of energy that wreaks destruction wherever it passes. One blast from the cannon was enough to completely shatter Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armour, an armour renowned for its extremely high defensive capabilities, to pieces. Had the armour not intercepted the blast, members of Fairy Tail feared that one blast from the cannon would be enough to completely annihilate their guild and half of Magnolia in the process. Additionally, the Magical Cannon has enough power to significantly damage a Giant-empowered Makarov Dreyar, who, in that form, is well known for his enhanced strength and durability; a further testament to the overwhelming destructive capabilities that Jupiter possesses. The Magical Convergent Cannon: Portable Jupiter boasts the same amount of power and destructive pressure as the original design, except that it's more compact and is capable of being moved around by just one person. The cannon's main source of power (a giant lacrima) has been laced with Jin's magical signature as to stop it from working if it is ever stolen and wielded by another mage. Like the main model, the Portable Jupiter is powered by one large lacrima which gains its energy from four smaller lacrima. All these small lacrima are connected by cables hidden beneath the cannon's shell and are conjoined to the body's main lacrima in one way or another. Synopsis Quote Trivia